Always Running
by BookSessed
Summary: Rashel is a desperate orphan. Keller is a supposedly 'perfect' girl, and Galen is her mysterious boyfriend who is never standing still. They are always running in one way or another, but what happens when they stop? Do they get left behind... Rated T.


**LOL, I am such a fail for starting another story. But oh well. xD Couldn't resist. **

**Rated T, for swearing, language etc.**

**Whatev, I don't own NW. Duuuuuh. -.-**

**Dedicated to Paranormalcy and Sportyno1, as usual. This is your Christmas present if you are going to be so stubborn. -.- Also, ChemicalAdelay. (:**

The door slammed against the wall and Rashel sat up in alarm.

"Stand up." Her mother said, tossing a huge suitcase onto her bed. "Pack everything you own. We are leaving." And with that, she left the room, slamming the door once again, heavy footsteps running down the steep stairs.

Rashel stood still for a moment, letting this sink in. Soon enough, she flew into action, folding clothes and fitting things in her suitcase with such a grace that most ballerinas could only pray for.

Rashel was used to this. She often had to move due to her mother's dodgy dealings with men. But this was different. She had been in the small town of Norenna in South Carolina for the longest so far: 3 months. She honestly thought she would be able to stay here.

But no. Trouble followed her mother wherever she went. And if it followed her, it followed Rashel.

Within 10 minutes, her room was stripped of possessions, suitcase zipped up and ready to take downstairs, and Rashel was looking at her room.

It wasn't a big room, a small box room with a little cupboard and bed. There was a desk and a chair.

And that was it.

So why was it that Rashel felt as if someone was driving their fist through her chest, grabbing her heart and twisting and pulling?

Because this was where she first met Quinn, of course.

Quinn. The sleazy man who came to 'visit' her mother. Who came for her mother, but stayed for Rashel. A rare one who actually came back again, and treated Rashel right.

But Rashel was leaving again, just like she always did. _Nothing__ever__lasts,_ Rashel thought.

She dragged her suitcase down the stairs, and walked towards her mother's figure sitting on the armchair. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Her shoulder was cold and unmoving under Rashel's grasp. "Mum?" Rashel asked with alarm.

Soon enough, she saw the needle sticking out of her arm. And then it was painfully obvious what had happened, and why her mother was so panicked about leaving so quickly.

One of her 'customers' had been stolen from, and Rashel's dear mother clearly took something she couldn't handle. So now, Rashel was alone. But really, hadn't she always been?

Of course, this was 3 years ago.

* * *

><p>"Keller! Come down for breakfast!" A woman's voice called, drifting up from downstairs. Keller stared at the beautiful necklace one more time, and made a quick decision, clasping it around her neck. She sprinted down the stairs, and, nearly falling, skidded towards the kitchen in just her socks.<p>

"Mum! Calm yourself. I am coming." Keller said to the middle aged woman who was juggling pancakes, apples and a jar of honey in on hand.

Her mother gave her a mildly chastising look but said nothing. Keller sat down at the dining table, and once again wished she had a sister or brother. She hated these awkward breakfast's, with just her and her mother. Her father always left before this, so she only saw him in the evening. At least she would have somebody to talk to. But she had never told anyone about that, and it was one of her completely secret wishes.

"What are you doing today then?" Her mother asked after setting down a steaming plate of pancakes in front of Keller.

"Nothing much. Thinking I might go out with the girls." Keller said, shrugging to pinpoint the importance of the plans.

"Well, make sure you inform me about timing and stuff."

"Sure." Keller said, and with that, they ate their breakfast in silence.

A car honked outside, and Keller stood abruptly. "That'll be Galen. Bye Mum!" Keller gave a flying peck on her mother's cheek and grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

"Took you longer than usual?" Galen said.

"Sorry. The whore felt like making conversation today." Keller said in a falsely peppy voice.

Galen frowned and said "You shouldn't talk about her like that. I know what she does is wrong, but she is still your mother."

"Barely." Keller muttered, but let the subject go. "So, where are we going today?"

"We, Miss Raksha Keller, are going to… school!" Galen said.

Keller blinked. "What?" She was utterly astounded.

"School, Keller. That place you go to learn new things and get a good job in the future?" Galen said in a sarcastic tone.

"But, why?" Keller said in a horror filled tone.

Galen rolled his eyes. "Because, you haven't been in ages, and I feel bad. I'll pick you up at 3.30."

Keller looked out the window and was surprised to see the somewhat familiar boring brick buildings of her school. "Bye!" Galen said, and practically pushed her out of her seat.

Well, that was certainly a new one, Keller thought. Galen was always surprising her, so much so that she _never_knew what to expect. One day she expected him to whisk her away to a new country entirely.

But this was no exotic country. This was school, and that was the late bell that just rang.

"This is going to be _interesting.__" _Keller said to herself.

That was definitely true.

* * *

><p>Galen chuckled to himself when he remembered Keller's face from when he told her she was going school. He loved her immensely, but he felt like they were smothering each other sometimes. She needed other friends, or other company, just as he did.<p>

Galen knocked on the nondescript house and walked in when it opened without invitation. He knew his was around, so he went straight to the bedroom at the end of the long, narrow corridor, and twisted the doorknob. Unlocked, as per usual.

There was a young girl in there, huddling into blankets, facing away from Galen. "Oh excuse me? Could you tell me where Amber is? She usually stays here." Galen said politely.

The girl turned around and said "No. Sorry." And went back to facing the corner.

She had a tear streaked face, and her eyes were black from running make-up. Underneath all of this, you could she was utterly stunning, and had an athlete's body.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Galen said.

The girl turned around.

"Rashel."

"Do you have a handler?" Galen asked.

"N-no. What's that?"

"Don't worry. I'll teach you _everything.__" _Galen said with a charming smile.

**Whoa, that was an absolutely pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. XD. Oh weeeeeelll. **

**Trust me, Galen is being overly perverted on purpose. I HAVE A REASON, DO NOT FREAK OUT. xD I love Galen, so don't worry. (:**

**So. Terrible, amazing, okay? Tell me in a review! I wanna know. Also, feel free to PM me anything you wanna change/add? (:**

**REVIEW! (:**


End file.
